


Turtle's Paradise

by wimblydonner



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Misuse of Materia, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: Yuffie's petty thievery makes it seem like she's practically begging for punishment.





	Turtle's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templaris/gifts).

"Well, nice seeing you, Tifa."

Yuffie turned to leave the bar with a graceful twirl—one that was a little _too_ graceful for someone who's normally as gangly and awkward as Yuffie. Tifa's eye was drawn to the way that Yuffie's hand swept over the till, the way her fist clasped down on something before she moved for the door.

It wasn't the first time Yuffie'd tried to steal from her. Tifa still considered Yuffie a friend, but there was no way she was going to let Yuffie undermine her business, not after she'd worked so hard to get herself to this place. When the Turtle's Paradise had gone up for sale in Wutai, she'd scrimped and saved, even borrowed from friends, so that she could buy the bar and put herself back to work. Owning a bartender wasn't glamorous work, but she controlled her own destiny and usually pulled in enough to make a living for herself.

"Hey!"

Yuffie, realizing she'd been caught, grabbed her pack and bolted for the door, her hand stuffing her plundered loot down her shorts.

Yuffie was clever, but Tifa was fast and strong. She vaulted over the bar, elbowed a few bar stools out of the way, and lunged at Yuffie. They tumbled over a chair, wood clattering this way and that, before they landed on top of one of the tables. 

Tifa's muscular forearm pressed down against Yuffie's chest, pinning her flat on her back. There was no way Yuffie was breaking free; Tifa was far too strong for that.

"Yuffie, please," Tifa said. It wasn't in her nature to be mean or angry, but she felt has to stand up for herself _somehow_ or Yuffie would just keeping coming in and stealing from her. "Are you having money problems? You know I could help you if you just ask." Her own finances were rather tight, in truth, but she would have found a way to help a friend in need.

"I'm fine, _Gawd_," Yuffie said. She sounded bothered more by the belief she was broke than by Tifa manhandling her on the table. "Take your materia back, if you care about it _soooo_ much."

Tifa used her free arm to pat down Yuffie, searching for the filched materia. Yuffie wriggled and squirmed, making it an ordeal for Tifa to find her pockets, Half the time she grabbed at empty air, the other half at bare skin. Even when she thought she got her hand on Yuffie's pockets, she found no sign of the missing materia.

"Can't find it?" Yuffie chortled. "Finders keepers, I guess!"

Tifa was annoyed enough by Yuffie's abuse of her hospitality that she was determined to find the loot. Her search became more desperate. She patted over every inch of Yuffie's teeny-tiny shorts, even the most intimate. Still, she found no lumps or solids or other signs of secretly stashed materia. Indeed, Yuffie's slender hips were just the opposite of lumpy; she was more angular than curvy, but every joint and muscle was athletic and sleek.

"It's not in my shorts, you goof, or you would have found it already," Yuffie sounded vaguely annoyed. She was clearly the type of thief who was more interested in the chase than in getting away with her stolen goods. "I put it ... _down there_." She cackled.

This had to be a joke. Annoyed, Tifa closed her fingers on the zipper of Yuffie's shorts and yanked open her fly. She stripped Yuffie of the shorts. It felt unnecessarily harsh to strip Yuffie down to her underwear, but the little brat had practically told her to.

Yuffie's panties were black and see-through—and also, as Tifa quickly discovered, sopping wet, almost as if—

Suddenly it all clicked for Tifa. _Of course_ Yuffie had let Tifa catch her and search her; she was _getting off_ on this. "Do you ... _like_ me roughing you up? Is that why you keep coming in her and stealing from me?"

"Well, geez, it would have been weird to just ask you out," Yuffie said. "I mean, since we're already friends."

Tifa slipped one finger inside Yuffie and felt something cold and hard. Yep, there was the materia all right. Unbelievable. She crooked her finger and coaxed it out of Yuffie's pussy. A plain Fire materia, except now all slick and sticky, and of practically no resale value. This had _never_ been about money. "You're lucky it didn't get lost up there," Tifa said, "or I might have to take you to the hospital."

"Are you mad at me?" Yuffie said. "You'd better find some kind of punishment for me so I learn my lesson. Otherwise I might have to steal again."

Tifa looked down at Yuffie, sprawled out on her back on the bar table, cheeks flushed, with her shorts and underwear pulled down around her knees. She wasn't sure _what_ she felt. Annoyed, she supposed, but also fascinated that Yuffie would concoct this elaborate, lurid scheme rather than ask her out. Perhaps even weirdly impressed.

"If you need some ideas, you can check my backpack!"

Tifa turned to the backpack that lay discarded on the floor. She unzipped the top and — _oh, goodness_. Yuffie had certainly come _prepared_. The pack was stuffed to the gills with various sex toys: Dildos in various sizes and colors, vibrators, anal beads (or were those anal materia?), ...

__

"Take your pick!" Yuffie said cheerfully. "They're all things I like or I wouldn't have brought them." 

__

It was, Tifa supposed, the most _Yuffie_ thing possible to be too awkward to ask Tifa out directly, but then to nonchalantly present her collection of sex toys. What was she going to _do_ with this woman? She was supposed to be the one "punishing" Yuffie, and yet somehow it felt like Yuffie was calling all the shots. 

__

"I don't think I've learned my lesson!" Yuffie chirped. She sat up and started to stuff the pockets of her shorts with whatever bar supplies would fit. "Think I'll take these coasters ... and this salt shaker..." 

__

"Yuffie, _stop_!" Tifa was exasperated enough that now she _did_ want to inflict some kind of punishment. Yuffie wouldn't be acting so bratty after she'd had her brains fucked out. She bashfully lifted a strap-on and harness out of the pack. It seemed awfully forward, and yet Yuffie was sitting there practically begging to be roughed up. 

__

"Do you know how to use that?" Yuffie asked eagerly. Even though she was no longer pinned to the table and was free to go, she made no effort to get up or leave the bar. 

__

Tifa, in fact, did not quite. She unlaced her belt and discarded her skirt, but then fumbled to strap on the harness correctly. She felt her face burn knowing that Yuffie was watching her prepare to fuck her. 

__

Yuffie hopped off the table. "Oops, too slow!" She dashed for the exit just as Tifa finished putting on the harness. Tifa flung herself at Yuffie and tackled her from behind, both hands on Yuffie's waist. They both tumbled forward, Yuffie's arms whirling, and fell onto one of the wooden bar chairs, Yuffie landing face-first on the chair. 

__

That was good enough for Tifa. She gripped Yuffie's hips to steady her and bent her over the chair. She inched her body forward, positioning the strap-on until the tip of it brushed against Yuffie's folds. Yuffie released a contented hum. 

__

One of Tifa's hands released its grip on Yuffie just long enough to guide the strap-on into Yuffie's cunt. With a thrust of her hips, Tifa thrust into Yuffie, grabbing with her both hands again to pin her down. No way she was letting Yuffie get away after all this. 

__

Once she started, it was easy. Tifa thrust in and out of Yuffie, trying to go deeper each time, every further centimeter additional payback for all the trouble Yuffie had caused her today. Tifa had never been so aggressive during sex, but it felt _good_ to fuck her like this, to get her hands all over Yuffie's pretty little body and ravage it. She liked this control, liked the way Yuffie whimpered a little every time the strap-on brushed against her clit. 

__

Yuffie continued to wriggle and squirm, but each escape attempt was just incentive for Tifa to clutch her tighter and fuck her deeper. She pounded Yuffie deep, now putting the full weight of her body into each thrust, and grabbed a fistful of Yuffie's hair to steady herself. Yuffie's playful giggles quickly turned into primal whimpers and moans. 

__

The chair was gradually sliding out from below Yuffie, but Tifa was now too riled up to stop to adjust it. Instead, with both of her muscular arms, she hoisted Yuffie off the chair and threw her down on the floor, taking the opportunity to flip Yuffie over onto her back. 

__

_"Hold on, let me take my shirt off," Yuffie says. She shimmied out of her sweaty shirt in a flash, so fast her floral shirt seemed to magically transform into a red bralette. "Sorry, I couldn't find a bra that matched. I hate doing laundry."_

__

At this point, Tifa couldn't care if Yuffie was wearing polka-dot or paisley. She threw herself on top of the ninja and mounted her, intent on fucking every last bit of mischief out of her. The new position didn't let Tifa get quite as deep, but it was _intimate_, letting Tifa's hands admire Yuffie's shoulders, chest, neck, breasts while their hips continued to rock together. 

__

She was pretty—awkward, and a _brat_, but pretty. Tifa liked the way Yuffie's sleek torso rose and fall as they bucked against each other, the red flush on her petite cheeks. And for all the pain she'd caused, Tifa found herself appreciating Yuffie's audacity: all her cheeky teasing, the sheer bravado of luring Tifa into this experience. 

__

She leaned in and kissed Yuffie's cheek, soft glossy lips pressing affectionately her cheek. The kiss seemed to fluster Yuffie more than anything; she flushed and turned her head aside. And so of course Tifa had to follow up with more, kissing down Yuffie's cheek until she reached her neck, and then down her neck, too. The brush of her nose against Yuffie's skin and the feel of her lips on the crook of Yuffie's neck felt more sensual than any amount of rough fucking. 

__

Tifa let the strap-on slide out of Yuffie, relying on her hands to hold Yuffie down as she kissed her way down Yuffie's chest. Yuffie murmured and wriggled, now trying to escape again, but Tifa's triceps flexed and held her in place. She was determined to appreciate every bit of Yuffie's body, no matter how much it embarrassed Yuffie, to make sure she kissed over slender muscle. 

__

Eventually the insistent march of Tifa's tongue brought her to Yuffie's cunt, and she began to eat out her with a vengeance. Yuffie's folds were bright and swollen with her arousal, and Tifa took pleasure in seeing Yuffie so deeply affected. She wanted to get to Yuffie at the most core level. She licked hard and rough, then quick and teasing, then deep again. Frustration and admiration and friendship had all merged into desire, into a feeling that could only be satiated by hearing Yuffie's squeaks of pleasure, at her hips bucking—and, at last, the way her mouth hung open in a silent scream as she came. 

__

Yuffie lay on her back, panting and staring up at the ceiling. No matter how mischievous she'd started this night, she'd lost all control of the situation and been reduced to happy jelly. 

__

By contrast, the heat of the moment quickly wore off for Tifa. She rose to her knees, wanting to extricate herself. Had she been too rough? What was she thinking, getting into this situation in the first place? "I only did that because you kept pestering me." 

__

"Well, I should hope so," Yuffie said, "I put a Counter Attack materia in that strap-on." 

__

"You are such a _pervert_," Tifa said, but feeling relief more than anything that Yuffie was happy about the whole situation. 

__

Yuffie stood up and stepped back into her shorts and underwear. "I'm not sure I learned my lesson, though," she said. "Can I come back and steal from you again? Maybe next time I can go down on—" 

__

"_No_." Tifa rose. Now it was her turn to stand up for what she wanted. "If you want a date, this time you have to ask for it." 

__

That hit Yuffie like a brick. She continued to stare at Tifa, but now in total silence except for the long, deep breaths she took. Her chest rose and fell in heaves, partially from her previous exertion, but partially from her attempts to psyche herself up. "Um," she finally said, before another long pause. "Tifa, will you, uh, go out with me?" 

__

Tifa stepped forward and took Yuffie's hands lightly in her own. She stared dead-on until Yuffie finally stopped trying to avert and gaze and looked back into Tifa's eyes. Tifa leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently, but enough to make an impression. She pulled Yuffie in for an embrace as Yuffie's hands flipped up and buried themselves in Tifa's long hair. 

__

Tifa pulled back, still enjoying the feel of Yuffie's fingers trawling through her ponytail, and answered the question. 

__

"Yes." 

__

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to blend your first two prompt suggestions—hope it worked!


End file.
